In 3 GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, there are two types of uplink reference signals (UL RS): demodulation reference signals (DM-RS) and sounding reference signals (SRS). For physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) transmission, DM-RS signals are transmitted on two SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) symbols, one SC-FDMA symbol per each of the two time slots in a subframe. SRS is transmitted on one SC-FDMA symbol, the last SC-FDMA symbol of the second slot in a subframe. In Release 10 of the LTE standard, DM-RS scrambling initialization depends on the physical cell identity (PCI) and the scrambling identity (SCID).